The Most Powerful Magic Of All
by TwoHeartsBecomeOne
Summary: Everyone in Storybrook despises Regina, unwilling to believe she's trying to change, and Regina is still living with a broken heart, unable to believe that she'll ever be able to move on from the lose of Daniel, all those years ago. But with a town ball being held, and a new person's arrival in Storybrook, things for Regina might finally be beginning to change.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction I started a few years ago but never finished. Then a few years later I found it on my computer and decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy reading it – TwoHeartsBecomeOne.

True love is magic, the most powerful magic of all.

Regina sat on the seat by her bedroom window, starring outside. She didn't bother to go outside much anymore. What was the point when the whole town seemed to hate her? She'd tried to change. Smile when she walked past people in the street, maybe even ask them how their day was going, but she never got a reply. No one ever returned a smile. It was like she was invisible. A ghost. She wondered if anyone even knew the pain she was in, that she had been in for the past few years. They all thought she had it all. Money, power. But really, she had nothing. Not without Daniel. She cried every day, would wake up screaming at night from the vicious nightmare that never seemed to go away. There she'd be, in the stable again. Cora would cast a spell, chocking Daniel as he coughed and tried to breathe. Then she would rip out his heart. It always happened so quickly. Daniel would drop dead, his life taken right before her very eyes. Regina would immediately run to him, fall to the floor and scream in pain. _"Noooo,"_ as she cradled him in her arms. _"Mother why have you done this?"_ She'd cry. _"Because this is your happy ending."_ Then she'd wake up, gasping for air, her body covered in sweat. Each time she awoke it felt like it had only just happened. Like it was happening for the very first time. _"Because this is your happy ending."_ Was it? Regina remembered reading stories when she was a little girl. The fairy tales she'd read always ended happily. So was this supposed to be her HAPPY ending? To live alone in misery? It didn't seem right. It didn't make any sense. Daniel was supposed to of been her happy ending. They were going to get married and run away together. They had had it all planned out. They would move far away somewhere to a cottage in the country where no one would ever find them. Daniel would find work and one day they would have children. Watch them grow up and then grow old together. _"Foolish child!"_ she could imagine her mother saying. "I can't believe you thought you actually had a chance at true love."

Regina closed her eyes and cast her mind back to the time when she and Daniel had held one another in each other's arms for the very last time. She wished more than anything to feel him in her arms again once more. Regina squeezed her eyes shut tighter and let tears run down her bright pink cheeks, clutching onto the cushion she was holding for dear life. "I need you Daniel," she cried. "I love you!" Her voice turned to a whisper. In her mind her and Daniel were sharing their first ever kiss. It was unexpected and magical. He had been the first man to kiss her and she was glade. Regina imagined his lips crushing against hers, kissing him back with the same level of passion. Her head was spinning and her mind was a blur. Her heart rate picked up speed and even now when she pictured it her heart would still race the way it use to. Sometimes Regina wished she didn't have to open her eyes, come back to reality, back to this hell she was living in.

Suddenly, Regina heard a knock at the door. She jumped, realising that it was her call to come back to real life. Quickly, wiping away her tears she stood up, She could never let anyone see her crying. Never lose her reputation as being the strong evil one with all the power. She had considering letting people see the real her, who she truly knew she was inside, but she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't bare people seeing her as being weak. Yes, she had power, she was strong, but inside, her heart was broken and she felt like she didn't have any power at all. She stood up, smoothing out the creases on her black skirt. She had to look presentable. After all, she was the Mayor.

"Miss Swan, now what might you want?"

"Can I come in?" Emma asked, ignoring the question.

"Well I am rather busy so do please make it quick!" Regina wanted to say, as she opened the door wider. But she didn't.

"Of course!" she said instead, in the sweetest voice she could muster, gritting her teeth. She didn't really want to let her in at all, but she had to be nice, she had to act like she was pleased to see her.

"Would you like a drink?" Regina casually asked, as she followed her into the sitting room.

"No, thanks!" Emma replied bluntly, as she sat down on the black velvet sofa. I won't be here long."

 _"God forbid."_ Regina thought, rolling her eyes.

"I need to know if you're coming to the dance."

"Excuse me."

"The dance that's going to be held in Storybrook's town hall in a few weeks' time. It will be a bit like a ball. Until we find a way back home we thought we would try and re - capture some of the magic that land had. I hadn't had a reply from you as to whether or not you were coming so…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Well, I never knew about it. Nor did I approve it. I'm the Mayor of this town, or have you forgotten that Miss Swan? I approve of any events that go on before they happen."

"Well you might have known about it," Emma cried. "You might know more about what's going on in your town if you ventured outside more instead of staying hidden behind the walls of your big mansion." What are you so afraid of? You have so much power and the whole town fears you..."

"Yes, but I'm trying to change. I am!" Regina protested. "But whenever I go outside everyone just ignores me and walks away. I can't do this alone. Not that you or anyone else would even care or even bother to help me." She glared at Emma.

"Well maybe if you made more of an effort."

"I'm trying!" Regina screeched. "But you don't see that do you? You'll always see me as evil. The evil Queen who's never going to change."

There was a moments silence where no one said a thing.

"Please Regina." Emma turned to face her. A desperate expression crossed her face. "It's already been planned. It will be fun. It would be a good opportunity to come outside and meet some people. It would be a chance to try and convince the people of Storybook that you're trying to change. That you do have good inside of you. That they have no real need to fear you. "

"I wouldn't have a date," Regina replied flatly getting up and walking over to the window.

"I could find you one. I'm sure with a bit of persuasion someone would go with you."

"I can't!" Her voice was sharp just like Emma's had been when Regina had offered her a drink. She stared out the window at the rain that had started to pour down. "And I don't approve. You will have to bring the people of Storybrooke disappointment as they will not be having their ball."

Regina cast her mind back. She had been to so many balls before but nothing had compared to the ball she had gone to with Daniel. It had been the most magical night of her life. For that one night she wasn't Regina Mills, the daughter of Cora who would one day be Queen. For that one night she was just another normal human being. A peasant just like Daniel, like nearly everyone else in the town was. She could have gotten into the ball easily just by saying who she was. But for one night she didn't want to have to dance with some royal stranger who claimed to be sixth in line to the throne. She just wanted to be free. She had brought a ginger wig from the market in the town square the day before they were planning to crash the ball. She looked completely different. And was sure no one would recognise her. They were going to sneak in pretending to a Duchess and a Prince. She was sure no one would understand why she was going to do this. Not that she could ever tell anyone. She was planning on pretending she was sick. Her mother was going to be out that night anyway, so she'd never know. As long as she got back before she did anyway.

She remembered the night so clearly. No ball since then had ever been the same. Daniel had picked her up outside the back of the castle at her bedroom window (sometimes he would show up at her window in the evening when her mother was out or late at night when her mother, had gone to bed) throwing pebbles at her window. He had nearly been caught once. Cora had heard a noise and got up to investigate.

 _"Regina darling? Are you still awake?" Her mother entered her room._

 _Regina turned around, startled by her mother's sudden entrance. She hadn't even heard her coming up the hall._

 _"Mother. What are you doing up? I… I thought you were asleep."_

 _"I was, then I heard a noise. Have you heard a noise?" Her voice was quick and sharp._

 _"No mother," Regina quickly replied._

 _Cora's eyes darted to her daughter's window._

 _"Why is your window open?" Her voice turned suspicious and her eyes narrowed._

 _Regina panicked as her mother marched over to the window, staring outside._

 _"I… I felt a bit faint. Needed some fresh air. Look at the sky tonight. Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Cora didn't bother to look up, taking a quick glance around the grounds._

 _"I'm going back to bed. Please try to get some sleep dear."_

 _"Yes mother," Regina replied, faking a smile._

 _"This is amazing," Daniel exclaimed, as they entered the ball room of the palace. Everywhere people were dressed to the nines, dancing and laughing whilst sipping champagne and eating the banquet of food that was laid out on the longest table Daniel had ever seen._

 _Regina laughed. She was dressed in a pale green ball gown with bright gold slippers and white gloves, and Daniel was dressed in a white shirt and a bright red jacket with black trousers. Regina had found the clothes in an old room in the castle that was used for storage._

 _"Would you like to dance?"_

 _"Well technically it's the man who's suppose to ask the woman to dance you know." Daniel joked. "But yes." Daniel smiled at her. "I would love to dance."_

 _"Come on then." Regina grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She still couldn't believe they had managed to sneak it._

 _"And who might you be?" The doorman had asked them as they entered the palace, looking them up and down and then at his scroll of paper._

 _"Where the Duke and Dutchess of Wonderland."_

 _"I'm sorry Sir, Madame, but you don't seem to be on the list."_

 _Regina's face sank. They were never going to get in. Daniel however though had managed to remain completely in character._

 _"This is an outrage." Daniel bellowed. "This is most unexceptable."_

 _"I'm so sorry Sir." The doorman's voice turned quite._

 _"Wait till I tell the Queen Of Hearts about this. She'll have your head on the chop just like that."_

 _"No Sir, please." His eyes darted quickly around the room and his voice turned to a whisper. "Look, why don't you and your wife just go straight in. I'm sure your names just forgot to be added."_

 _Daniel nodded as him and Regina entered the room. They had done it._

 _An hour had passed and they were having the time of their lives. Her dressed sparkle like stars when she twirled around and light reflected onto it from the chandeliers that twinkled brightly down from the high ball room ceiling. She wished the night could go on forever and never had to end. Daniel was such an amazing dancer and was so good at pretending to be a Prince. "Oh what a good Prince he would make." Regina thought. "If only we didn't have to get married in secret."_

 _"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked her as another slow song began to play._

 _"You. Us. I'm thinking about our future together" Regina replied. "I can't believe that soon we're going to be married. Oh Daniel, I love you so much!"_

 _"I love you too." Daniel replied. A grin spread across his face._

 _"Oh, no."_

 _"What is it?" Daniel asked, his voice full of concern._

 _"It's the King. I didn't know it was HIS Ball we had crashed. I didn't know this was HIS palace. I'm supposed to accept his marriage proposal tomorrow. If he recognises me here with another man and not as myself then he will get suspicious."_

 _"Maybe he won't notice you," I mean there are hundreds of people here," Daniel responded._

 _"Yeah, maybe. But I can't take that chance. Let go, quick."_

 _She turned to leave pulling on the sleeve of Daniel's shirt._

 _"Excuse me Madame."_

 _Regina held her breath as she slowly turned around._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt but… have we met?"_

 _"I don't think so. Will you excuse me your Highness? I have to leave."_

 _Regina turned again to go._

 _"Regina!" Regina stopped, her body frozen._

 _"It's you, isn't it?"_

 _Regina turned to face him._

 _"Your Highness. I can explain," the words came out in a rush._

 _"You look so different," he commented, ignoring her words. "And who is this man you've got with you?"_

 _Daniel stood protectingly beside her._

 _"I'm Daniel, her fiancé."_

 _Regina squeezed her eyes shut._

 _"Her fiancé. Well this is interesting news. I thought she was going to become my fiancé. I was planning on proposing to her." The King turned to face her. But I see you already have one."_

 _"Please, don't tell my mother. I'm sorry. I know you probably won't understand what I'm about to tell you but..." For a moment Regina was silent. "I love him. I love him more than anything. What we have is true love. When I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomach. The beautiful kind. When I'm around him I find it hard to breath. My heart never stops racing. I don't know if you've ever felt like this before, but it's amazing! It's the most amazing feeling in the world!"_

 _The King thought for a second as Regina held her breath._

 _"Then who am I to stand in your way! Congratulations." The King exclaimed._

 _"Really?" Regina couldn't contain her excitement._

 _"Yes, be happy." The King replied cheerfully. "What you both have really does sound like true love."_

 _"Well… thank you! Thank you so much!" Regina beamed._

 _Daniel pulled Regina away. Out of earshot from the King._

 _"What if he's lying?" Daniel said in a whispered. "What if it's all just part of some evil plan? How do we know we can trust him?"_

 _"Because everyone has good in them," Regina replied. "From the surface you might not see it but if you look deep down inside, somewhere, they do. And I know he has good inside of him."_

Regina was brought out of her daydream by the sound of Emma's voice.

"Please, don't take this ball away from the people of Storybrook," Emma pleaded. A smirk appeared to Regina's face. It wasn't often she saw Emma pleading for something. _"She must really want this ball,"_ she thought.

"People have already brought tickets and started looking for gowns and tuck's," Emma proceeded. "People are so excited about this, and since we still haven't managed to find a way back to The Enchanted Forest it's just what this town needs to liven people's spirits. "Oh come on Regina," her voice sounded more desperate than she wanted it to. It will be fun. It could be just what you need, a bit fun. To start living again and be pulled out of your misery. To help you finally move on."

Regina looked at her with dagger eyes. _A ball? Where everyone would be dancing with their loved ones? That was supposed to help her move on? Besides, she wouldn't have anyone to go with."_

 _As if Emma could read her mind she then said; "_ and I have the perfect guy who I'm sure would be flattered to be your escort for the night. His name's Robin and…"

"I said no Miss Swan, did you not hear me the first time?" Regina could feel the frustration in her voice rising by the minute. "Now if you'll excuse me, as you may recall me saying I'm rather busy," she gestured Emma towards the door.

"Regina!" Emma said, in a last fatal attempt to change her mind. But by this time she'd already been shown to the door.

"Goodbye Miss Swan," the tall white door of the mansion size house slammed shut behind her, making a loud crashing sound.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously?" Regina said, as her and Emma stood outside a sparkling clean large glass window, peering inside. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Emma rolled her eyes. "We haven't even gone inside yet?" she replied. Give the place a chance. Giselle is best seamstress and designer in Storybrook."

In scripted gold letters across the glass were the words _Andalasia Fashions_.

"Well I've never heard of her," Regina retorted.

"That's because she's new to town," Emma explained. "You would know this if…"

"Alright Miss Swan, I get it, you can stop going on about it every single second," Regina shot back, frustration in her tone.

Choosing to ignore what she said, Emma opened the door of the shop and stepped inside. Regina grudgingly followed her.

"Why hello," Giselle cried, one second she was holding a tap measure up to a dress and then, in what seemed like a flash of a second, she was standing in front of them.

"I really am going to throw up," Regina muttered as Emma elbowed her in the ribs (a sign for her to shut up).

Regina glared around the room. Being in the shop it's self was like being in another world. Regina screamed and ducked her head as a seagull flew over it carrying a piece of pink ribbon in its beak. Surrounding her were tree's blossoming with the sweetest smelling bright pink roses. They were everywhere, and the smell was so overpowering it made Regina feel even more sick than she already did. It was like being in a rose garden, rather than a dress shop. The temptation to turn all the roses to black was far too strong. But somehow, Regina managed to restrain herself. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and manikins were everywhere wearing pastel coloured dresses, fashioned with flower print, bows and lace. Was she really expected to wear one of those? Emma had got to be kidding, right? Everyone knew her colour was black. Sweet relaxing music played in the background.

"New customers, oh this is exciting." She clasped her hands together and her eyes widened like a child's at their first sighting of a lit up Christmas tree.

"Welcome to Andalasia Fashion's," she beamed. "What may I help you with today?"

"Right, that's it," Regina turned to go. "I'm leaving!"

Emma caught hold of Regina's arm.

"You agreed to do this remember," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem?" Giselle asked, a look on concern and worry spread across her face.

"No, not at all," Emma responded confidently, smiling.

Regina gritted her teeth, attempting a smile also.

"I'm just looking for a dress for my friend here, for the ball."

"A dress for the ball, oh how wonderful," Giselle spun around.

Regina looked her up and down. She was wearing a long sleeved flower dress that came just above her knees. It was pink with red, yellow, and lilac flowers over it. A piece of string was fastened around the middle of her waist, tied into a bow. Her hair hung down her back, reaching all the way to her hips in long loose strawberry blond curls. Flowers and ribbons to match the colours on her dress were woven into her hair. Looking down at her feet, Regina noticed that she wasn't wearing any footwear.

"It's going to be such an amazing night," Giselle said dreamily. "I've had people from all over Storybrook requesting outfits for it. Did you have in mind what kind of dress you were after?" maybe something like this?" She thrust a picture of a ball gown into her face, then another. "I think this fabric would look great on you," she said, holding it up to her body a little too eagerly. "This too. It really brings out the colour of your eyes."

Regina got lost in her thought as Giselle rambled on, holding up material after material. When she was a young girl, she had never been allowed to choose what she wore. All of her clothes were picked out for her by her mother. She remembered going to a dress makers shop (although it looked quite different to this one) when she was a little girl. There was a party coming up, and even though she was only eight, her mother (Cora) always wanted her to look her best.

" _You shall be Queen one day Regina, and a Queen needs to always look her best," her mother had told her. "First impressions are everything. Before you even speak, people will judge you by the way you're dressed."_

 _Not hearing a word her mother was saying, Regina gazed round the shop, her eyes open wide. The most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen were hung on manikins around the shop. In her excitement, Regina rushed to the back of it were she'd spotted the most beautiful dress she'd ever laid eyes on._

" _Regina!" Cora shouted, but she was choosing to pay no attention to her mother at his present time._

 _It was a lilac coloured ball gown. It was strapless and beads encrust the top of the dress. It started off white, then, just like a sunset, spread into a beautiful lilac. White lace surrounded the bottom and a lilac sash with a small bow in the centre was wrapped around the middle._

" _It's beautiful!" Regina exclaimed._

" _Maybe for a doll," her mother appeared behind her. "But not, for a future Queen."_

" _She'd ended up wearing a velvet satin dark blue dress instead. Dark black spiral decorated the outside layer of the dress. And in no time at all, her plated hair was in a pile on the top of her head. Her whole life people had made all her decisions for her, what'd she'd wear, how she'd behave, who she'd be friend with, whom she'd love, even what she'd say. It was like she was a robot, made to do whatever she was told to. Tears filled her eyes and anger filled her mind as she cast memories of her childhood to the back of it._

"Regina!" Emma snapped her fingers. "Regina, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking," Regina quickly responded.

"Oh I do hope they were nice thoughts," Giselle replied, holding a roll of blue lace in her hand.

"If only!" Regina thought.

"You know, I've got a dress. A new creation of mine that I'm certain would make you look fairer than any other lady in the land," Giselle beamed, as she rushed off to find the dress. She came back in a matter of seconds.

"Well, what do you think?"

Regina looked the dress up and down with an expression on her face as if to say, _"you expect me to wear this!?"_

"Just trying it on," Emma pushed, reading her mind.

Regina grunted, and was about to use her magic to change into it, when Emma stopped her.

"No magic. I'm sure Giselle has a dressing room you can use."

"Well off course I do," Giselle responded. "Come right this way madam."

Regina's eyes looked like they were about to murder someone, but Giselle didn't seem to notice.

"So… how are thing?" Emma asked Giselle, as Regina disappeared to slip out of her current clothes. "I'm sorry," Emma quickly blurted. "That was a stupid question."

"Oh no, it's okay, really. Things are… fine," Giselle responded, in the most convincing voice she could manage, faking a smile.

"I know it's hard," Emma put a hand on her shoulder (seeing right through her act) and gave it a reassuring squeeze as a sign that things would one day get better.

"You will find a way back to Andalasia. Just like we'll find a way back to Storybrooke."

"Oh I do hope so," Giselle cried. "I miss Robert ever so much! Morgan too!"

Life had been going perfectly. Giselle was living the happily ever after she'd always dreamed of. She couldn't think how life could get any better. Until one day, when everything changed.

Queen Narissa (who everyone thought had died, when she came crashing down from that tall building in New York but hadn't), had somehow survived and had come looking for revenge. Giselle would pay for what she had done. She didn't care that her doing so wouldn't in anyway make her Queen, but that little wrench was going to pay for being the cause of her almost death. She'd cast a spell that had sent an enchanted portal to Robert and Giselle's flat. The portal came as a giant green whirlwind that sucked both Robert and Morgan into it in a flash on a second. Leaving Giselle in New York on her own, desperately trying to find a way back to them. Giselle wondered day and night for days, desperately trying to find a way back to the magical land 'Andalasia' where she was sure Narissa had taken them. But she couldn't find any magical portals anywhere, and was beginning to lose hope.

"What's wrong ma sweet lady?" an elderly man, who looked like he was homeless by the state of his clothes and the smell he carried around with him asked, joining Giselle on an old worn out bench at the side of the street.

Giselle wrinkled her nose, he smelled of rotten cabbages.

"I've lost my family," Giselle wept. "And I don't know how to find my way back to them."

"Where are they?" the old man questioned.

"Far far away," Giselle responded, giving a sniff.

"And you wish to be with them more than anything?" Giselle looked up at the stranger, tears in her eyes.

"Oh I do, more than I ever have done," she responded.

"Then you'll be needing this," he handed her a tiny bottle filled with a red liquid.

"What is it?" Giselle enquired.

"It's a special liquid called Hearts Desire," the stranger explained. "It will take you to wherever your heart desires most to go. Just drink a tiny drop and think of the place you wish to be most."

"How did you enquire it?" Giselle asked, but the stranger had vanished. Giselle scanned the street, but couldn't see him anywhere.

She'd wished to go to Andalasia. Where she was sure Narissa had taken Robert and Morgan. But instead of ending up there, she'd ended up in a completely different realm altogether, a place called Storybrooke. She was confused as to why she'd ended up in this small seaside town, but was certain it must have been for a reason. Maybe someone here new how she could find her way back to her one true love and his daughter. Not always being good at introducing herself to new people, Giselle had decided to do what she does best. And that was making and designing clothes (dresses to be precise). Everyone from Storybrook would come to her shop. She could think of no better way to meet people than dong it through the thing she loved the most. She'd found an old boarded up building and soon, with the help of Emma's magic, turned in into Andalasia Fashions. But so far, even though her shop had become a huge success, no one had been of much help.

"Oh I do wish there was someone in this town who could help me," Giselle sighed.

"Mr Gold," Regina called out from the dressing room.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed as Regina slowly exited the dressing room. "Regina, you look stunning!"

"Oh my!" Giselle gasped.

Regina blushed, she didn't think she'd like the dress. It hadn't seemed like the sort of thing she'd wear at all. But now, standing in front of a tall gold mirror, she had to admit, that (for once) she might be wrong. The dress was a crimson red colour. It spread out like a fan, reaching the floor. It had a sweetheart top with off the shoulder straps. Gems glistened over the dress, shimmering in the light of the sun that shone through the windows of the shop.

"One more thing," Emma said, before Regina had a chance to speak. "I know I said no magic but…" In a matter of seconds Regina's hair had been put up into a bun with two loose curly strand of hair framing the sides of her face. A pair of long silver crystal earrings hung down from her ears and a pair of shoes appeared on her feet to match her dress.

Regina swallowed as tears began to fill her eyes. "I look…" she was lost for words. Her throat felt dry, and she coughed at an attempt to clear her it.

"Beautiful! Breath taking! Enchanting!" Giselle finished in her usual dreamy tone.

"I don't think I could have magicked up a more beautiful dress if I'd tried." Regina admitted. She turned to face Giselle. "Thank you!"

"The pleasure was all mine." Giselle smiled. "May I ask what your name is? I don't think we've be properly introduced."

"You don't know who I am?" Regina asked, unable to believe it to be true. Everyone in Storybrook knew who she was.

"No, I don't believe we've met. That is until now," Giselle responded.

Regina hesitated. Once Giselle found of who she was she would be sure to run a mile. But since she had shown her so much kindness. She thought she deserved to know her name.

"It's… It's Regina." She held her breathe.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Regina," Giselle said, in her usual happy sing song voice. Suddenly, she frowned. "Regina?" Giselle paused as she composed what she wanted to say in her mind. "What did you mean by Mr Gold? Is he someone in Storybrook who can help me get back to Robert and Morgan?"

"He's no one," Emma quickly interrupted. "No one you need to worry about."

Regina frowned. Wondering why Emma had chosen to cut in like she had done so.

"He owns the pawnbrokers shop in town. Mr Gold's Pawnbrokers," Regina explained, ignoring Emma's words. "He has many objects in there that always do more than meets the eye. Magical objects, that can do magical things."

Giselle's eyes widened.

"Magic!" That's was what Narissa had used to take Robert and Morgan from her. Maybe if it had taken them away from her, it could also help to bring them back to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma hissed, pulling her out of earshot of Giselle. "You know Gold's trouble. He's the dark one. Everything to do with him comes with a price."

"I know," Regina replied, her voice casual. "But he could be her only hope. If there's anyone who would be able to help her in this town, it would be him."

"Pardon me," Giselle cut in. "But whereabouts is this Gold person's shop?"

"Giselle," Emma began, her voice was soft and gentle. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Giselle questioned innocently.

"You just have to trust me," Emma started. "He never helps anyone out of the kindness of his heart. Everything he does… it comes with a price. He always expects something in return," Emma tried to explain.

"Well it would be selfish not to give something back to someone who'd helped you," Giselle responded. "If there's anyway to try and get to Robert and Morgan. Anyway whatsoever, I'll do it. For all I know they could be in danger!" Fear crept into her voice.

"Well if you're really going to do this," Emma said. "I think it would be a good idea if Regina or I came with you."

"I'm not a baby sitter," Regina muttered under her breath, not quite as quietly as she'd intended too.

"No, it's okay," Giselle said, although by the tone of her voice she didn't seem entirely convinced. "I'm sure I'll be fine alone. You two are lovely, just like everyone else I've met so far is this town, and I'm sure Mr Gold will be just the same."

Emma sighed, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Giselle approached Mr Gold's shop. It was a turquoise coloured shop and had a large wooden sign hanging above it saying 'Mr Gold's pawnbrokers.' Peering through the shops' window, Giselle's eyes widened. Looking into the shop was like looking into Ariel's cave of treasures. Antiques of all kinds were in glass cabinets as well as on top of them, and hanging from the shop walls. She hesitated, her fingers wrapped around the gold handle of the door, as Emma's words echoed in her mind. _He never helps anyone out of the kindness of his heart. Everything he does, it comes with a price._ But what prince wouldn't she pay to be back with Robert (the love of her life) and Morgan? She had to do it. She wasn't going to let Narissa win. She would find her way to them, no matter how long it took. Taking a deep breath, Giselle, opened the door.

"Hello," Giselle called as she slowly entered the shop. The door opened with a creaking sound, and a bell above her rang, a sign that someone had entered. The atmosphere was quite, a little too quiet. Dusty chandeliers hung from the ceiling, letting out a small glow of light. Giselle sensed she was the only person in the shop, as she couldn't see nor hear anyone else. "Hello," she called again, a little louder this time. "Is there anyone here?" The sign on the shop window had said open, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. The place was practically deserted.

Suddenly, something caught her eye, an object on a nearby cabinet glistened brightly and Giselle made her way over to it, mesmerized by its sparkling glow. _"My tiara,"_ Giselle gasped. "No, it can't be." On top of the cabinet was a tiara that looked just like the one she had worn on her wedding day when she had been betrothed to Edward, back in Andalasia, before she'd fallen down the well (although she was convinced Narissa had pushed her) and ended up in New York, where she'd met Robert. It looked exactly the same. But an old man had snatched it from her on the streets, the day she'd arrived. It couldn't possibly be in a pawnbrockers shop, in another realm. Giselle picked it up. Everything else in the room was dull looking, but the tiara, sparkled brightly.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Giselle jumped, startled, flinging the tiara into the air. It hit the floor with a clang.

"Oh my, I... I'm so sorry," Giselle stammered, picking up the tiara and placing it gently back on the cabinet.

"I wondered when you'd arrive in my shop," the voice said, ignoring her words.

Giselle frowned, a look of confusing across her face.

What… what do you mean?" she stammered.

"I know what you want, Giselle," the voice said, choosing once again to ignore her words. "And I can help you."

Giselle turned around.

Stood in front of her was a slim man that looked to be in about his early fifties, dressed in a black suit and bright purple tie. His hair was a messy dark shade of grey, and came down to the length of his neck. It looked like he had once had a beard and a moustache as short stubbly prickly bits of hair formed around his mouth and chin.

"How… how do you know my name?" Her voice echoed round the room.

"I know everyone name dearie," Gold replied. His voice was dark, quiet and hushed, like he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was saying.

Giselle suddenly felt afraid. She started to slowly walk backwards, accidentally crashing into the cabinet behind her, objects wobbled, but luckily, none fell to the floor.

"You're afraid?" Gold said, in a questioning tone, as if he was surprised by this.

"N…no…I…" Giselle stammered.

"I can help you dearie," her said, his voice turning even darker than before. "But as you might have heard, everything I do, it comes with a price." He smirked.

"What…what is it you want?" Giselle asked, trying to sound as confident and brave as she possibly could.

"What I desire dearie," Gold began. "Is nothing of any significance really."

"What is it?" Giselle questioned.

"A ribbon," Gold answered.

Giselle frowned.

"A ribbon from your hair. That's all I ask off. Just one pretty ribbon."

Giselle hesitated, what could a man who worked in an antique shop want with a ribbon?

"They're just so pretty," Gold said, his voice slow and mesmerising as he slowly approached her.

Giselle swallowed, trying to stop her body from shacking, as he reached out his hand, gliding it gently over one of the many colourful ribbons hanging from her long hair.

"And if I give you a ribbon," Giselle started, a slight tone of confidence rising in her voice. "You'll be able to get me too Robert and Morgan?"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that dearie."

A look of sadness came across her face.

"But what I can do is show you them."

"How?" Giselle enquired.

"Through a magic mirror that lets you see whomever you wish to see." Giselle opened her mouth to speak, but Gold interrupted her. "But not, until I have my ribbon." There was a moment's silence. Then, Gold said; "so, do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Giselle said confidently. After all, all he wanted was a ribbon. That didn't seem too much of a price to have to pay.

Giselle reached for her hair, but let out a sudden gasp as she saw a ribbon coming away from her hair, Rumples hand outstretched in front of him, moving the bow towards him.

"You have magic!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Indeed I do, dearie," Gold replied, focusing on the ribbon as it entered his hand, he enclosed it with his fingers.

"Will you show me the mirror now?" she asked him innocently.

"All in due time dearie," he responded. "I am now currently occupied, but come back tomorrow."

Giselle exited the shop. "Tomorrow," she reminded herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her as she let a single tear roll down her cheek. She swallowed before taking a deep breath, then reached to grab a tissue from the tissue box next to her on top of the draw. She was about to dry her eyes when she stopped, frozen, as her eyes caught sight of the ring on her index finger. It was the engagement ring Daniel had given her many years ago. She had never been able to take it off for doing so would mean that Daniel really was truly gone, that she was no longer engaged to the man she'd wished nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with. Regina knew it wasn't an expensive ring but that it had still cost Daniel a fortune, as being a stable boy didn't earn much. He'd probably saved up for months to accumulate the money to buy it. What she wouldn't have given to not go through with the night ahead. The thought of her dancing with another man, looking into another man's eyes that weren't Daniel's. A lump formed in her throat and tears once again filled her eyes. She swallowed again, reaching for another tissue. She'd only just applied her make-up but smudged it from crying. She thought for a second about saying she wasn't feeling well and that she didn't feel well enough to attend tonight's dance. But she knew that Emma would see right through it. She could quite frankly just refuse to go, it wasn't like Emma could physically drag her there. But it wasn't quite that simple. Regina didn't know anything about this Robin guy except his name and that he was an outlaw who had found his way here from The Enchanted Forest by accidentally discovering a magic portal leading to this world. She wanted people to believe she was trying to become a better person. The person she use to be many years ago before darkness overcame her, and hurting the feelings of an innocent man who had not long arrived in Storybrook would not help. Maybe if the people of Storybrook saw her being polite and friendly to this new guy they might start to finally believe her. But she hadn't been with anyone since losing Daniel. How would she know how to act? What the correct things were to say so she didn't end up scaring him off like she did with everyone else? Regina was now feeling more anxious than ever, but just before she could find something else to worry about, her mobile buzzed. Regina picked up her phone and saw she had a text messaged. It was from Emma.

 _All ready for tonight? Just a reminder that Robin will be arriving to pick you up at 7pm._

Regina didn't see the point of Robin picking her up when the town hall was just a few minutes walk away from her house. It wasn't exactly a huge town. She didn't even know if Robin owned a car. Although if he didn't she wasn't sure how else they would be getting there, not unless they walked their together. Regina imagined walking through the town with a stranger whilst people glared at her. Was it even fair for Robin to be with her? Wouldn't it surely make him uncomfortable? With hardly going out the house and getting Henry to run errands for her this was a huge step, spending the night out away from her house. She hadn't properly been outside in such a long time. Unless you counted the odd visit she took to the garden to water her beloved apple trees. Emma had cut one down once in a burst of outrage over something Regina had done. But the tree wasn't dead for long as magic soon brought it back to life.

Regina didn't bother to reply to the message; she had already received ten thousand messages from Emma the past few days reminding her of the dance, or town ball as it was officially called. Although it wasn't held in a ball room of a huge castle like back in Storybrook; as if she could forget.

Regina turned back to her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't worn a gown like this in such a long time. Not since being in the Enchanted Forest. She did miss that world sometimes as it was where she had lived all her life, but she was the Evil Queen in that world and nothing more. Everyone still saw her as the Evil Queen in Storybrook, but she still believed she had a chance of starting over in this new world. As much as she hated her life right now, Storybrook was her new home, she couldn't imagine going back to the place where she ripped people's hearts out and cared about no one else's happiness but her own. Some days she felt like giving up hope of her life ever changing, of people ever seeing her as Regina Mills instead of The Evil Queen. But her son Henry saw the good inside of her, and that's what gave her strength each day not to give up hope. Even though some days it felt impossible.

The crimson gown fit her perfectly. She couldn't lie. She may of found Giselle irritating with her chirpy voice and that fact that she seemed to think everything was just ' _oh so wonderful'_ but she did have an eye for what looked good on people, that was something she couldn't deny. Regina had used magic to put her hair up leaving two lose strands hanging down either side of her face, framing it. Her lips were painted the same shade of colour as her dress and her bronze eye shadow shimmered brightly. Tiny little crystal earrings that looked like tears drops hung down from her ears. Regina walked over to her closet, opening the closet doors, thinking about what shoes she should wear when she noticed the brown package in the corner of her room. It had been delivered to her house yesterday but up until now she had forgotten about it. She didn't even know who it was from. Feeling curious, Regina walked over to it. She read the label.

" _Dance the night away, Cinderella. This is your chance at happiness" – Emma_

Regina laughed a sarcastic laugh, she was nothing like Cinderella. She frowned, wondering what could possibly be inside. Regina started tearing away the brown packaging to reveal a white box. At first appearance it looked like a shoe box. Regina lifted the lid up to reveal a pair of sparkling bronze shoes. They matched her eyes perfectly. Regina took them out of the box and slipped them onto her feet. Walking back to the mirror and tear formed in her eye, but this time not from sad, from happiness. She couldn't believe that Emma had gone to all the trouble of finding the perfect pair of shoes to match her dress. She was the only person in Storybook who believe she was trying to make a change yet she still pushed her away. Why did she always have to push people away who were nice to her? After all, isn't that what she wanted? What she'd tried to achieve? Maybe she'd done it for so long now she'd forgotten how to let people in, feeling the need to keep her walls up. To always be seen as a strong person. Nothing ever gets to The Evil Queen! But she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. She was Regina Mills. And maybe one day, someone would come along and reassure her of that. Maybe all hope of a happy ending wasn't destroyed. Maybe, just maybe, she still had a flicker of hope deep down inside her heart, and always had done, but only just realised it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Regina jumped, startled at the sudden noise. _"It can't be seven already?"_ she thought to herself, glancing at the bedside clock next to her. The clock read six thirty. _"Emma must have got the time wrong,"_ she thought in a panic. She grabbed her evening bag and rushed downstairs, not realising she still had some mascara smudged. She took a deep breath as her hand rested on the handle of the door. This was it, this was the moment she started to move on with her life. From this moment forward, her life would begin a change.

"Well hello dearie."

Regina stood in the doorway frozen, her hand still on the handle of the door.

"You're not going to the ball looking like that are you? It's not Halloween yet you know."

Regina stared down at her outfit, wondering what was wrong with it.

"You're face," he suggested.

Frustrated, Regina used her magic to clean her face up.

"What do you want Gold?" She spat.

"Now now, there's no need to use that temper with me, dearie." Gold replied calmly. "I need your help with something."

Regina laughed her sarcastic laugh, shutting the door in his face, but Gold used his magic to pry it open. He needed her help, and it was not up for negotiation.

"I have a date arriving in a minute," Regina said. "I don't have time for your stupid deals."

"You will if you want your date to stay alive!" Gold retorted. "Now listen clearly to what I'm about to say. I need the new lady who's arrived in Storybrook to trust me. I need her to think I can help her find her family and that you are the one who took them from her?"

"And why would you need me to do such a thing?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"You abandoned be dearie, you were the ever so powerful Evil Queen who helped me cast my curse. Everyone in Storbrook feared you, you had it all but decided to give it up to what you referred to as _"a chance at true happiness.'_ You had it all, dearie, but let it slip away. You're no good to me anymore. You're weak and I need someone strong. Someone innocent who has the potential to turn to the darkness like you did. And Giselle, we'll she's just the perfect candidate. She came to see me a few days ago, I told her I could help her find her family, even showed her them. Well, not really. It was an illusion, but she brought it, of course!" Gold chuckled.

"No, I will not participate in this evil scheme you're cooking up. Like you said, I've changed. We are no longer partners Gold!"

"I know that dearie," Gold replied calmly. "But if you don't help me your precious Robin will be no more."

"I don't even know Robin, we haven't even met yet."

Gold laughed.

"You don't know who he is do you dearie?" Gold asked her.

"Emma told me his him name was Robin and that he was an outlaw who had accidentally come to our world by a magic portal," Regina responded.

"I guess she failed to tell you then that he's come from The Enchanted Forest. He's not just Robin dearie, he's Robin Hood!"

"Am I suppose to know this Robin Hood?" Regina frowned.

"He's your soulmate! The guy in the pub with the lion tattoo Tink showed you all those years ago. The guy your meeting tonight is him!"

Regina gasped.

"And I will have no remorse in killing him if needed! So dearie, do we have a deal? You get Giselle to believe that you're an evil person who's kidnapped her beloved Robert and Morgan, and in return I'll spear you your soulmates life. It shouldn't be that hard anyway since everyone in Storybrook still sees you as The Evil Queen!" He gave another laugh.

Regina didn't respond as the look of frustration on her face turned to anger.

"Think about it dearie," Rumple said. "I better be off now, I'm picking Belle up to take her to the ball and I think your dates about to arrive." Before Regina could even consider responding, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry I'm early, milady."

Regina, who had been starring at the ground (lost in her thoughts) looked up at the sound of the man's voice. Her heart started to race and her breath got caught in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. She couldn't take her eyes away from the man's face. The way his soft blue eyes looked into hers. The way a curly strand of hair had suddenly fallen down his face but he hadn't seem to notice, as his eyes continued to gaze into hers. His attention was on her, and nothing else. Regina coughed, clearing her throat as she tried to form words.

"Regina!" She curtsied in front of him. She felt stupid for doing so and wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do, but it's what she would have done back in The Enchanted Forest. Her mother had taught her from a young age that it was the polite way to greet yourself to a man, and it was the only thing she could think to do.

Robin smiled a charming smile; that Regina swore had suddenly made a million stars light up in the sky that weren't there before; and bowed in response. He wore an olive green coloured waist coat over the top of a smart white shirt with a black bow-tie, smart black trousers and shoes. Regina wondered if Giselle had made the waistcoat. The colour suited him perfectly.

 _Giselle._ Regina swallowed, suddenly remembering everything that had happened before Robin had appeared. She wasn't strong enough to go up against Gold. Once upon a time maybe, but now… now she wasn't so sure. She didn't have the confidence in herself the way she used to. The people of Storybrook had taken that away from her. They had made her weak. _"Love is weakness,"_ she remembered her mother saying. In her mission to become good and finally find happiness, she had become weak. Maybe in some ways her mother was right. Trying to show love towards the people of Storybrook had made her softer, weaker. She hadn't used dark magic in such a long time. There was no way she could go up against the dark one. Not anymore. That person was gone. Before Regina could get even more lost in her thoughts, Robin spoke.

"Shall we go, milady?" he suggested, cheerfully.

Regina took a deep breath. This was it, the moment her life started a change. For better or worse now? She wasn't so sure. But it would be a change, neither the less. That much she was certain of.

Regina shivered. It was colder out than she had expected for the start of spring. Flowers and leaves on trees were just starting to come into play. The seasons were experiencing a change just like she was. Except they knew their change would be bright and beautiful. They knew what the future held. Regina didn't.

"You're cold," Robin commented, as him and Regina walked side by side down the street. "I'm so sorry, I wish I had found us a horse and carriage to take us to the ball but I'm afraid I don't have much money." "Back in Locksley," he began. "I sole from the rich and gave nearly all of the money I stole to the poor. I lived in a tent in a forest at a camp and use to shoot prey for food. When I came here I barely had anything with me. I wouldn't have been able to of afforded something as grand as a carriage ride."

Regina couldn't help but let out a little laugh. It hadn't occurred to her that since Robin wasn't from this world he most probably wouldn't know about things like cars and electricity. This world was going to amaze him.

"So how did you end up in Storybrook?" Regina asked, intrigued to know more about how he had come to find this place as they continued walking down the street.

Before Robin had a chance to respond, a car drove past them and someone shouted out the window "Look, it's the evil queen, she's come out from her lair!" pointing at Regina as they drove past.

Regina's stopped, she could feel her cheeks burning, her face turning a bright shade of red. She couldn't do this, she was stupid to have believe for a second she could.

"Where those people referring to you?" Robin questioned.

Regina looked shamefully at the ground. Not only did everyone in Storybrook hate her but now this man who seemed decent and kind wasn't going to want to know her either.

"I… I should go," she shuttered, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, a thrown appearing on his face. "I though the ball was this way?"

"It's a dance, and I'm going home!" She snapped, as a wave of guilty washed over her. She hadn't meant to snap at Robin, after all, he had done nothing wrong. But what did it really matter? The date was over anyway, before it had really even started. She didn't care if Robin was supposedly her soul mate. He would start asking ten thousand questions and find out her past, then it would all be over. What did she think she was going to do? Lie? Cover up all the wrong she'd done in her past? What had she been thinking agreeing to this? Why had Emma made her do this?

Robin gently caught her arm, making Regina turn around. When she did this she let out a small gasp. Through his shirt she could see an outline of a black tattoo on his arm. A lion tattoo. It really was him, the guy Tinkerbell had lead her to all those years ago.

"What is it?" Robin asked her, still frowning.

"Nothing," Regina quickly replied.

"Look," Robin began. "I don't know why that person said what they said to you, but you can't let them ruin your evening."

"Too late," Regina responded, turning to leave once more.

"I may not know anything about you, but I know I want to go to this dance with you. Please, come with me," he pleaded softly. "Besides, you look way too beautiful for no one to see you in that dress."

"No one will want me there," Regina mumbled in response.

"I want you there Regina. Emma thought it would be good for me to go to this dance as a way to get to know the people of Storybrook but now all I care about is getting to know you. I want to get to know you Regina. I promise I won't let anyone get to you."

A lump formed in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

"No," she said through tears. "You don't."

"Yes, I do," he insisted, holding out his hand.

Regina hesitated for a second before choosing to take his hand. She didn't know why, but for some reason she trusted him.

"How much longer are you going to keep us like this?" Robert spat, frustrated, glancing up at the man in front of him. The man in front of his was Gold, but he didn't know his name.

"As long as needed, now stop your pathetic whining," Gold replied, clearly irritated by his question.

"Aren't you suppose to be at a dance with someone called Belle? I heard you talking to her about it on the phone this morning."

"That is none of your business, and if you don't shut up, you and your precious daughter will have to be gaged." Gold was becoming more irritated by the minute.

Gold had told Belle he had a small matter to attend to before picking her up for the dance. He wanted to make sure that Hook was going to stick to his side of the deal.

Robert used all the might he had to try and free himself from the ropes that tide his body and hands together, but after trying for a week now, it was still no use. His body, clothes, and hair were drenched in sweat from trying. Him and his daughter Morgan had been trapped in a secret room in Hook's ship for a whole week now, and he just couldn't take it any longer. He looked over at Morgan who was tied next to him. She was only a child yet she had been tied just like he was and he could do anything to set her free. Right now she was sleeping. In some ways Robert wished she'd never wake up until they found a way out of this place. He'd shout for help but Gold had warned him that if he even dared to try, harm would come to his daughter. Why this man had taken them from New York to this strange place he'd never even heard of before he didn't know. Was Giselle safe? He didn't know that either. All he knew was he was trapped in the bottom of a ship with his daughter, unable to break free.

"Make sure you keep an eye on them at all times," Gold said, as Hook appeared next to him.

"I'm supposed to be going to the dance with Emma," Hook replied. "Why do I have to watch them? They're tied up, they can't escape. And you even put a spell on the ship to make it invisible."

"Do not talk back to me," Gold warned him.

"You really think I'm afraid of you?" Hook laughed. "You're nothing but a lonely crocodile."

"Remember what I promised you," Gold reminded him. "You want Emma to love you right? For the two of you to be together forever."

"Yes, more than anything," Hook admitted. "It just never seems to work out though." He starred at the ground.

"That's why you need to do as you're told," Gold said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Belle will be waiting. And I have a feeling the night will be very entertaining."

"Please, help us!" Robert begged, the moment Gold had disappeared. "Set us free. Then you can go to the dance with Emma. You said you wanted her to love you. I don't know what that man's offering you but love can't be brought, or forced."

"It can if you use magic," Hook replied. "And he has just the magic I need."

"But then it won't be really," Robert persisted. "Go to the dance, declare your love for her. If Giselle, the woman I love more than anything in this world has taught me anything it's that you need to show the person you love them. Constantly remind them how much they mean to you. Real, true love, is stronger than any magic. That I know for sure. You know what it's like to love someone. You love them so much to the point where you feel like your heart is going to explode from your chest because the love you feel for them is just that strong. You'd do anything for them and the thought of them being in any sort of harm or danger and you not being to do anything kills you more than anything ever has before."

Hook, who was sat on the deck floor looked at Robert with a pained look on his face. He knew that feeling all too well. He couldn't count the amount of times he had worried about Emma but not been able to do anything about it.

"I!" Hook responded.

"Well that's how I feel right now about Giselle, and I'm sure she's somewhere feeling the same way about me and Morgan. If you and Emma are truly meant to be together, you'll find a way. The right way," he finished.

"I'd love to help you mate, but if I did, Gold would find out."

"Gold?" Robert questioned.

"Yes, he's the man who's keeping you prisoner on my ship. Earlier on he took something of mine to make sure I'd keep my end of the bargain. You didn't see cos he used magic to freeze time."

"What was it he took?"

Hook gave a frustrated sigh. "My heart!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was sit on the edge of the trampoline, looking up at the starry night sky. It was now night time and the bright blue sky and sparkling golden sun had now turned into a scene of brightly shinning stars that twinkled in the night. She was listening to her iPod, lost deep in thought.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Scott cried, walking over to the trampoline.

" _Well you can't have been looking far then,"_ Jane thought to herself.

Scott climbed up onto the trampoline, climbing over to the edge to sit with her.

"Remember all the fun we use to have on this when were kids," Scott laughed, thinking back to when they were younger. Most of the time they were down by the lake but if they weren't they'd be jumping up and down on the trampoline in Jane's garden, reaching for the sky, laugh as if nothing in the world matter but the fun they were having, right in that moment. Jane's garden was long, slightly sloped so that when you jumped on the trampoline you would often find yourself slipping but for some reason that seemed to make it even more fun. Jane didn't responded, eyes still fixed on the beautiful sky above her.

"What're you listening to? Scott asked casually, not seeming to notice by how quite she was being that she didn't feel like talking to anymore, especially not to him, she just wanted to be left alone.

Jane sighed, taking a purple headphone out of her ear she let it hang lose.

Scott picked up the headphone, placing it into his ear.

"Lady A, I should have known." He grinned. "I've never heard this song by them before."

"It's from their new album," Jane replied flatly.

For a moment they both just sat there in silence, looking up at the sky, listening to the music that was coming though the headphones.

"So where's Taz," Jane asked, deciding to speak. Didn't she feel like coming along?"

"I don't get why you dislike her so much."

" _Hate,"_ more like, Jane though. She was usually the kind of person who tried to get along with everyone, even if she didn't really like them much, even if they didn't seem to like her. But with Taz it was different. She had tried to be nice to her, welcoming and friendly, but she just couldn't do it anymore.

"We're not joined at the hip you know. I only just meet her today. I just wanted to make her feel welcome, what's so wrong with that?" His voice was raised.

"Playing spin the bottle, get in a car with someone who doesn't have a licence, buying alcohol, _illegally_ ," Jane cried, turning to face him, ripping the headphone out of her ear.

"We were just having fun," Scott argued. "We'll, some of us were."

"We have fun," Jazz cried. "We've been having fun together for nine years and none of _that_ fun included breaking the law, playing stupid games or drinking stuff like beer. You don't even like beer."

"Maybe I wanted to give it another try," Scott replied coolly.

"Taz just isn't your kind of girl," Jane blurted out. "She's trouble."

"And who is my type of girl then?" Scott asked.

Silence fell.

"It's not your job to tell me who I can and cannot hang around with. You don't own me Jane, I am allowed to have more than one friend. I am allowed to hang out with other people, you can't stop me. I like Taz, after you went we spent time up in the treehouse drinking beer and talking, we talked until the sun set, until Taz got a call from her Mum telling her she wanted her to come home immediately. But it was nice."

"You let her into our treehouse," tears started to prickle in her eyes. We swore that we would never let anyone else into it. That it was our special place."

"We were both just little kids then, Taz is new to the town. I couldn't just tell her she couldn't come, could I?"

Silence fell once more. Jane knew that what Scott was right. It would have been really mean and unwelcoming to of said no, that she couldn't have come, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"It's getting late," Scott announced. "I should go."

Jane felt a lump form in her throat. She could have said something, something to clear the air between them, but she didn't. She just let him go, walk away without saying a word. She thought that Scott had come to apologise, but instead all he had seemed to do was cause a huge argument. Why couldn't he just admit that Taz was bad news? That she was trouble? Jane slid down from the trampoline, and walked over to the house. Scott was right, it was getting late. She better be getting to bed. She had school the next day. Although they probably wouldn't be doing much work, since it was the last week before summer break, when they had three whole moths off. Jane had been looking forward to summer break, it was her last summer with Scott until he went off to university in England, but now she was dreading it. Would Scott even want to hang out with her after their argument? And even if he did, would Taz be with them all the time? Spending endless summer days with them at their treehouse where they told each other their secrets, talked about their dreams. Would Taz would now be a part of that? Jane wiped away a tear that had rolled down her face and fallen of her cheek. Her heart felt like it had just broken into a million pieces, been shattered like glass, and it hurt.

"I was thinking," Linda said. It was now Monday morning and Jane and her mum were sitting together at the kitchen table, her mum had insisted that she had a proper breakfast for once, instead of just grabbing something on her way out to eat on the go. Jane was sitting at the table starring at her cereal, stirring it around in her bowl. "How about we go shopping after school, get you a new dress for Scott's party."

"I'm not going."

"Oh course you are," her mum replied. "It's Scott's eighteenth. You have to go."

"I don't think he wants me to come anymore. Besides, he doesn't even need me there, I'm pretty sure Taz will be there since the whole tows been invited so…"

"But you're _best friends_." Her mum cried, exasperated. "This Jazz girl can't be _that_ bad. You're singing a song together for the karaoke contest."

"Well, we're not anymore. I have to go, I'm going to be late for school," and with that she picked up her rucksack, got up, and left.

Jane ignored Scott for the rest of the day as did he. They ate lunch alone and the only contact they had throughout the day was sharing quick glances at each other as they passed by one another in the school hall after second period. " _At least he's not with Taz,"_ Jane though to herself. Taz didn't have to start school till September. She did feel bad for the way she felt at times, maybe she should have given Taz more of a chance. But the words of what she said just kept on playing in her mind like a record on repeat. Would it really work if Jane tried to be more like Taz? He words echoed in her mind. _"Everyone knows that boys are more attracted to bad girls. It's just a matter of time before he falls for me."_ Had Scott fallen for her? What had they talked about after she had left, according to Scott they had talked until sunset. Maybe they'd been talking about her, laughing behind her back. _"No, Scott wouldn't. He wouldn't be that cruel, would he?"_ The question lingered in her mind. Jazz was changing Scott, at it wasn't for the better.

"I like this one," Linda said, holding up a sparkly navy blue dress. Jane shock her head and her mum gave a sigh. "Well what do you like then?"

"None of these, I don't like any of them. I told you, I'm not going," Jane shouted. People in the store turned to look at her. Jane's Mum had dragged her to a mall in a nearby town called Sunfield to shop for a party dress. It was the nearest shopping centre to them. She hadn't wanted to go but her Mum had dragged her along. They were now in a shop called 'Angel'. It was a clothes shop for teens.

"Look, Jane," her mum began, she sighed, hanging the glittery blue dress back on the rail. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Whatever's happened between you and Scott, you just have to put it behind you, and move on. It's Scott's eighteenth. He might have given the impression that he doesn't want you to be there but trust me, he would. You only turn eighteen once, Scott will never have another eighteenth birthday party, it's not like you'll get another chance to go in a few years' time. If you don't go you'll regret, I know you will, and I think you know that too."

"But how can I do that with Taz around? I can't stand her Mum, I just can't."Jane felt her eyes fill with hot tears and they began to run down her cheeks.

"Be the better person, be strong. Be nice to her. It doesn't mean you have to be her best friend but Scott seems to like her. I will admit though that from what you've told me about her she doesn't seem like the sort of person that Scott would want to hand around with but…" she paused. He should be allowed to be friends whoever he want to and if he want to be friends with her, then you just have to accept that."

Jane nodded, whipping tears away from her cheeks. "Okay," she said, "I'll go."

After twenty minutes of look at and trying on dress Jane had picked out a sparkly purple cocktail dress with a high neckline.

"You look fabulous! You'll be the bell of the ball," her mum said as Jane exited the fitting room.

"You really think so," Jane asked, starring at herself in the long mirror on the wall next to her changing room. She turned around, examining herself from different directions.

"Positive," Her mum replied confidently. "I think we've found the one."

Jane grinned, she'd had so much fun trying on different dress that she'd completely forgotten about Scott and their argument, that was until now. Jane's grin suddenly faded. Would Scott really want her there? Or would she just end up embarrassing herself? And what would Jazz be wearing? There was no doubt about it that she would look absolutely stunning, with her long cherry red hair shining brightly in party lights probably dressed in some skimpy tight dress with heels as high as a skyscraper, grabbing all the guys attention. Still, she wasn't singing with Scott, that was if they _were_ still singing together. Jane hoped they were. She had been looking forward to it and they'd practised so hard together. It would be such a shame for all that practise to just go to waste just because of some stupid argue. So what if Scott wanted to be friend with Jazz? He did have a point. She couldn't tell him who he could and couldn't be friends with. She would just have to try and get along with her, for Scott's sake. If only Scott knew the real her though, how she was when he wasn't around. She could tell him but she didn't want to give them another reason to argue.

"Shoes!" Jane's Mum suddenly cried. "We need shoes!"


End file.
